Se acabó el peor
by wolves-revolution
Summary: Seguindo a teoria de que Loki estava sendo controlado pelo Thanos durante a Batalha de Manhattan. Depois de escapar da prisão em Asgard, Loki resolve seguir seu próprio caminho na Terra. Primeira fic!


**DISCLAIMER: Loki ñ me pertence (quem dera...), nem quaisquer personagens da Marvel que venham a ser mencionados.**

Faziam três anos desde a Batalha de Manhattan. Quatro desde que ele havia largado a ponta da lança Gungnir, só para se deixar cair no Nada.

Ele achou que naqueles momentos finais, seu fim tinha chegado. Que toda a vida mentirosa que ele havia vivido finalmente daria lugar à morte, ao descanso. Mesmo que tivesse que passar a eternidade em Helheim por seus crimes contra Asgard e Jotunheim, pelo menos ele havia criado e escolhido esse caminho.

Mas, ao invés disso, se deparou com ele. Thanos.O titã louco, servo da morte. O monstro que torturo seu corpo e mente a tal ponto que, quando chegou o momento da invasão, achou que eram suas próprias ideias, seus próprios desejos que o moviam enquanto derramava o sangue de mais e mais inocentes. Ele próprio corrompeu mentes, por causa de seus erros tolos tentando ser quem não era. Tentando ser o filho, o príncipe que ele jamais poderia ser...

Depois que o monstro o chicoteou no chão daquela torre, no entanto, ele finalmente pode, depois de muito tempo ter certeza de que seus pensamentos eram apenas seus, e não de uma marionete.

Ele não tentou se defender depois que Thor o levou de volta a Asgard, nem durante o julgamento. Afinal, quem em sã consciência acredita no Deus da Trapaça? Depois que seu corpo enfim, enfim, se recuperou da batalha, foi fácil encontrar uma forma de escapar daquela cela, na parte das masmorras onde apenas os condenados à eternidade de solidão ficavam. No passado, o sentimento de insulto teria sido grande, vendo o pouco esforço que a guarda havia posto na segurança do lugar, mas já tinha percebido há algum tempo que seria melhor manter escondidos seus poderes, seus feitiços mais complexos, os sortilégios mais poderosos, assim nunca o atacariam com a força necessária.

Agora, no entanto, nada mais importava. Ele finalmente estava livre para seguir o caminho que escolhesse, para fazer suas próprias escolhas. Foi com esse pensamento que chegou naquele país da Terra, de povo festivo e alegre chamado México. Com sua magia, foi fácil aprender o idioma e, com seu charme e inteligência naturais, ele encontrara um lugar para chamar de seu. Os servos do palácio em Asgard provavelmente moravam em aposentos melhores, mas estranhamente aquele apartamento minúsculo, com uma toca de ratos ao lado do colchão, papel de parede descascado e várias reformas a fazer, era muito mais próximo de um lar do que qualquer outro lugar que ele estivera em toda a sua vida.

Ouviu o barulho que vinha da rua, o trânsito de segunda-feira na hora do rush enchendo a cidade de buzinas e fumaça. Pelo menos o dia estava fresco, as nuvens pesadas no céu prometendo uma noite chuvosa. Bateram na porta e do lado de fora, viu a única pessoa daquele prédio que conhecia, _señora Guadalupe_, que o entregou um pote de plástico com sobras do almoço, e que queria lembrá-lo do jantar de Ano-Novo para o qual ela o havia convidado. Com um sorriso, agradeceu, confirmou sua presença e se despediu da senhora que, já com seus oitenta e três anos fazia questão de tratá-lo como seu neto pequeno.

Deixando o pote na mesinha de plástico que ficava no canto da sala-quarto-cozinha, fechou a janela e as cortinas, despiu-se até a roupa de baixo, deitou-se no colchão e decidiu deixar a refeição para a manhã seguinte. Tinha um dia longo amanhã, e quem sabe quanto tempo ia demorar até que achasse um emprego...

Sentiu o sono chegar bem rápido e, fechando os olhos, seu último pensamento coerente foi de como aquela senhora o lembrava de Frigga...

**Gente, o que acharam? É a minha primeira fic, então por favor, não me julguem!**

**Não sei ainda se vou deixar assim mesmo ou escrever mais capítulos, por isso sua opinião e críticas construtivas são muito importantes!**

**Beijo pra vocês que tiveram disposição e paciência pra ler minha história! ;)**


End file.
